


Of paper cuts and bets

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is so dead, Humor, JARVIS is Awesome, Paper Cut, bet, clint can act?, slight blackhawk - Freeform, tony is so dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is a paper cut the death of the greatest archer of all time and what do tony stark and betting have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of paper cuts and bets

"Tasha, Tasha, Tasha, Tasha?" 

"What Clint, just what? 

"Im dying." the archer whined. 

"Your not." The redhead didn't even look up from her book. 

"But what if that's the last thing you ever say to me Tash? Won't you feel bad then?" 

"Hawkeye I'm going to say this once and only once, if you die here today I'll say something nice at your funeral." 

"But Tasha say something nice to me now so that I don't die." 

"Suck it up. Please?" She batted her eyelashes in a false pleasant way.

"Very funny Nat" Clint groaned.

"I try" 

"But I'm bleeding to death." 

"I've seen you climb a skyscraper with a broken arm and three broken ribs. What is it with men that they can't handle paper cuts?" 

"But it's not a paper cut its a mortal wound." 

"On your pinky finger no less" 

"Aren't you supposed to have a maternal instinct?" He curled into a tighter ball on the couch. 

" There,There. Happy now?" 

He made another pained sound and stuck his finger in her face. A single drop of blood had welled out of the centimeter long cut. "Doesn't that look painful thought Tash?" 

She grabbed his hand and stared long and hard. "Yep real grievous battle wound you got there. Those paperbacks are truly ferocious. Or was it a hardcover? I hear they leave awful scars." 

"Taaaaaassssshhhhhaaaa" he whimpered. 

"Fine what will it take to get you to shut up?" 

He looked up with large puppy dog eyes. "Will you kiss it better?" 

"Fine" she sighed, ignoring her partner latest crazy need, and leaned over to gently kiss his little finger. 

He jumped up immediately and whooped with joy. "Jarvis, you got that?" 

"Indeed I did Sir Hawk." The calm and cool accent replied 

"Well that Tell tony to pay up, I got video evidence." 

He yelled again in excitement. 

"You have a bet going?" The widows voice was low and deadly. 

Clint gulped and edged away. 

"About me?" 

Clint backed away faster, turned tail and ran for his life. 

"When I catch you your so dead!" He heard from behind him. Well at least he would die rich. That bet was worth a lot of money. Plus if he died in this room Tasha may say something nice at his funeral. A promise is a promise.


End file.
